


The Way You Look Tonight

by charmandu



Category: Wanna One (Band)
Genre: First Meetings, Halloween, M/M, Meet-Cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-30
Updated: 2018-10-30
Packaged: 2019-08-09 23:03:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,039
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16458716
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/charmandu/pseuds/charmandu
Summary: Minhyun goes to a Halloween party wearing a bride's gown. Jaehwan goes to the same party as a groom.





	The Way You Look Tonight

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Halloween to my fellow MinHwan enthusiasts. Hope you like this. Let me know your thoughts on the comments section as I'm still trying to improve my writing. You could also suggest prompts if you'd like hehe

The varying degrees of orange lights soothed Hwang Minhyun’s headache. The lamp nearest him was almost yellow, a shade lighter from the color of a dying squash flower. The party he chose for this year’s Halloween was the farthest one away from home and it would matter if he chose to drink beyond his limit. Going home would either be through a cab or going home to someone else’s place. The latter seemed more appealing to him.

The venue of the party was his coworker’s _mansion_ (though Jihoon doesn’t like to call it that). Common rooms were designed with fake dead things—dead fish, dead person, dead person’s hand—and Minhyun didn’t really get the logic behind it especially since the theme for the party was _Dying Inside._ What was funny to Minhyun was that people in their mid-20s to early 30s are coming together in cooperation with the theme. He guessed it’s actually a call for a help but who knows.

Minhyun huffed at the thought and drank the last of his vodka-sprite carefully tinted with red food color. He went to the table to get another serving, trying to avoid the eyeballs floating on the punch, careful not to disturbed the gummy worms that have settled under the big bowl of alcohol. He was unfortunate to get one eyeball anyway and it floated strangely on the red drink on his cup.

He went back to the corner of the kitchen, leaning to the counter to relax his legs a little from standing. He put his cup to the adjacent part of the counter to check his phone. It’s already 9:34 PM and still, nothing interesting was happening.

The lace of his white gown was starting to get itchy, more so the veil that sat on his head. His make-up was the lightest he could manage because 1) cross-dressing as a bride was already grand and 2) he didn't really have the skills to put make-up on nor did he have the courage to ask his noona for her help. The blush and the slight cheek tint should do.

Six guests have already taken interest in his costume but they asked the same question, making Minhyun a little bit uncomfortable to rehash the answer. “Who’s the unfortunate guy you left at the altar?" Minhyun would sigh, throwing people off immediately before even joking about how he was _actually_ the one left at the altar. He would then light up to cover up the truth with “I’m still looking for my groom.”

The kitchen of the mansion was wide enough so a lot of people have chosen to hang out in the area, on the other side where the light was dimmer. Brighter lights were placed near the table to give emphasis to the snacks and drinks available for everyone to enjoy.

Everyone was either chatting, making out, or actually discussing why they are _dying inside._ Minhyun finished half of his drink just to pass the time.

Some guests getting food from the table near him left comments on his dress saying that it suited him well or that it fit perfectly. A girl (he wasn't sure if he actually saw her or it was just his mind playing tricks on him) pointed out that the ribbon on his chest was untied. She was gone when he looked up again after tying it.

 _This_. This was what he gets for dressing as a bride—a corpse bride, actually. Or anything scarier than a bride? But then again there would be people who are scared of brides, commitments, or marriages, just like his ex-fiancé _._ Weren't there?

It was his decision to go to the party where he probably had the least possibility of bumping into someone he knew. Cross-dressing was one thing to discuss but the backstory was another.

A man, probably younger than him by a few months or by a year, entered through the door from the garage. The aura was so loud and stellar, almost everyone looked in his direction. The man was dashing, it’s as if he wasn’t meant to go here where they are all _Dying Inside_ _™._ But maybe he was, you couldn’t just tell from seeing, right?

The man looked like he was searching for something, for someone. His navy blue tuxedo hugged his body perfectly. His body looked toned though there are signs of chubbiness in his cheeks. The shirt inside the tux looked tight, one button open, giving everyone a glimpse of what they could get from him.

His lips were of sakura pink and they looked _oh so soft._ Minhyun couldn’t help but stare. Navy blue guy seemed to be going to a wedding, not a Halloween party. _Ohhh._

The man caught his eyes.

He turned to walk towards him, stopping for a short while on the table to get himself a drink and a gummy eyeball. He glanced at Minhyun after he was done. The distance between them decreased in every step.

“I’ve been looking for you.” The shorter man stopped before him and smirked; his eyes were full of delight, as if he was happy to have finally found him. Minhyun was confused but it was still a good feeling to be looked at _this_ way, nonetheless.

“Wh-what?” Minhyun looked at the brunette, head tilted a little to the left in confusion. He didn’t know if it’s the alcohol slowing him down or he was just losing focus because the man in front of him was gorgeous.

“Oh, sorry. I thought you’d get the joke since you were dressed as a... bride and I’m dressed as a... a groom.” The man bit his lower lip, probably in deep regret of the odd joke thrown at the person he just met. He fixed his bangs to avoid eye contact.

“Oh…” It took three more seconds for Minhyun to pick up the implications of what the man, now beside him, said. “Oh! I’m so sorry.” His cheeks were flushed, going from pale to the same shade of red of the drink he was holding. The embarrassment was hard to hide. The eyeball floating in his drink looked at him with bitter judgement.

“Were you that stunned by me? You actually looked like you were waiting for me at the end of the aisle or something, ” the stranger joked, leaning closer to Minhyun as if they were not close enough already, as if they were two old friends who’d met again by chance.

If this man knew that Minhyun was actually left in the altar by his fiancée more than a year ago, he’d laugh at the universe. Or maybe the universe already laughed at him.

Minhyun knew deep inside that he’s moved on from what happened to him but it was too traumatic to just let go. No feelings were involved so it was easier to get by but the mere thought of being left behind or not being ‘the good choice’ crept up to him from time to time.

He even had this gown made to be of semblance of his ex-fiancée's dress just so he could “face his fears” or whatever Halloween was supposed to make you accomplish by being scary instead of being scared. He pulled off all the tricks he could muster, especially if that meant he wouldn’t be afraid again.

“Yes, actually, ” Minhyun admitted, glinting eyes glancing at the stranger—it was now the groom’s time to blush. Minhyun’s smile was so big that he had to look away to hide it. So he got his cup from the counter and drank two sips.

“How long have you been here at the party? You sound like you’ve had too much to drink already.” The stranger didn’t even let him finish swallowing the alcohol still in his mouth. He scratched the lace of the gown covering his collar bones. 

Minhyun laughed in response, a little louder than usual. It’s either he’s tipsy or he’s actually enjoying the subtle flirting with the man beside him. He extended his arm to shake hands with him.  “I’m Hwang Minhyun by the way.”

“Wow, we just met and you’re already giving me your hand?” Hands on hips, the man stood up and moved in front of him, a little bit protective. The corner of the kitchen didn’t feel this small when Minhyun was alone earlier that night.

Minhyun laughed again at the gesture.

No, this was not the alcohol. He was actually enjoying this. He mirrored the man’s action so that they were now face-to-face. Minhyun tucked the veil he was wearing behind his ear, careful to not displace the flower crown on his head, and reached out to have the groom’s necktie fixed. His hands settled on his chest for a while before saying, “Don’t give me that look, _you_ asked me to marry you.” A smirk was painted on his face, the man contented of his comeback.

The man giggled at the remark and Minhyun swore he heard the gates of heaven open up to give him an orchestra of angels.

“I’m Kim Jaehwan.” Jaehwan gave his best smile to Minhyun and leaned closer, face almost an inch from his. Minhyun started to anticipate a kiss, eyes almost closing. Then Jaehwan lowered himself to reach out for Minhyun’s cup on the counter,  that was just near his waist. Jaehwan went to the table to refill both of their cups.

Minhyun almost choked at the interruption. He couldn't believe he was making a fool of himself and at a Halloween party nonetheless, wearing a white gown and a veil to match (good thing he was wearing his most comfortable sneakers hidden under the petticoat).

Jaehwan returned with the alcohol and a gummy dracula fangs between his teeth, to try relaxing the tension and making Minhyun laugh.

Minhyun hoped to flush the butterflies from his stomach so he downed the contents of the cup Jaehwan handed to him. Jaehwan couldn’t help but notice it so he commented, “I bet there’s a story in that dress. Spill it if you don’t mind. We’re in an adult halloween party after all. I don’t know what could be sadder.” He sipped the drink before searching for Minhyun’s approval.

Minhyun’s smile was sad. He looked up to Jaehwan and said, “I was in a fixed marriage before and my ex-fiancée left me in the aisle when the priest asked _the question.”_

“Oh my God, I’m so sorry for asking.” Jaehwan’s eyes are apologetic. “That’s so traumatic.”

“It was. Hence the costume.” Minhyun laughed bitterly. “But I’d like to think that it’s for the better. It’s like I was saved from an impending doom of a life with someone I don’t love. I’m okay now. The costume was supposed to be a protest, a rhetorical question even.”

Both of them were silent as they tried to let the atmosphere change. The questions could wait.

The night went on and the party-goers look more youthful than when the party started. The couples scattered around the large kitchen area were now grouped in a circle with a spinning bottle in the center. Three girls wearing Pokémon onesies were the most colorful ones in the crowd. Minhyun tried to think how it could be connected to the party’s theme _Dying Inside_ when their colors are much alive.

He and Jaehwan were the only ones loitering by the kitchen counter. The bride and the groom, ready to slice the cake.

Minhyun cleared his throat before asking Jaehwan about his costume. “How about you, does your suit have a story?”

“Oh this,” Jaehwan carefully patted his left arm like he was removing dust from an antique mannequin, “I’ve been going to halloween parties as a groom since I was a kid.”

“So you could take home someone dressed as a bride?” Minhyun said before putting the cup to his lips, sealing the statement by hiding himself through drinking.

“Do you really think that I—” Jaehwan defended, sounding a little bit scandalized but with a hint of humor.

“Oh no, I’m so sorry. I was just teasing. Sorry if it sounded like I was judging you.” Minhyun adjusted his posture so he could be of Jaehwan’s level. He looked at the man’s face and Jaehwan was just looking at the dimmed light. Minhyun noticed the soft curves of the man’s jawline, perfectly matched by his cheeks which, by the way, looked very soft. If only he could touch it.

Minhyun leaned in, slowly, and settled his head on Jaehwan’s shoulders to comfort him if ever he offended him. The veil he was wearing covered his face perfectly, blush now unseen. The flower crown tickled Jaehwan’s neck a little bit, making the young man glance at him.

He stood up quickly when this happened. He was still adjusting to the fact that he was somehow attracted to this man; still adjusting to the fact that the proximity is _so_ close he could feel his warm breath.

Jaehwan sighed lightly. “So I could take home someone dressed as a bride.” The statement tasted sour and he’s waiting for Minhyun’s reaction. The taller man fished their cups and went to the table for refills.

Minhyun smiled while handing him the cup which now has two fake eyeballs. “Elaborate.” A chance to explain was what everyone needed, probably.

“When I was like, four or five, I attended a halloween party dressed as a groom. Well, technically my family and I went to the party straight from a wedding so… everyone just assumed I was dressed up as a groom.” Jeahwan paused to drink from his cup. “I didn’t like it at first.”

The taller man was looking at him intently. Jaehwan broke the eye contact first. “And then?”

“And then I saw this one kid dressed as a bride. He was crying because he didn’t like his costume as well so I went to comfort him and said I’d be his groom so that he’s wouldn’t have to be at the party alone. He said his mother insisted because he looks more beautiful dressed as a girl.” Jaehwan looked at Minhyun’s eyes and it was wide with wonder. He was fully enticed with Jaehwan’s story.

Jaehwan continued. “It was the first time I wanted to protect something, someone. And the feeling is still the same up until now.”

“And you’re still searching for him?” Minhyun sounded hopeful.

“There’s this longing inside, like a void.” Jaehwan’s eyes seemed darker, as if the delight in his eyes earlier that night escaped for a few seconds to find the other parts of him that were  _longing._

“Oh. You still haven’t found him.” Minhyun said as a statement. He was now facing Jaehwan, side hip leaning at the counter, cup still in hand.

“What makes you say that?” Jaehwan’s eyebrow raised in protest.

“Because you’re still dressing up as a groom.” Minhyun smiled sadly, looking on the far side of the room.

“Oh, yeah. Right.” Jaehwan looked down to what he was wearing, his fingers fidgeted nervously, like it was new for him to have been found out.

Minhyun tried to lighten up the mood. “You fell in love when you were four.” His smile was contagious.

“Or five.” Jaehwan snarled back.

“Or five. And you still haven’t loved someone else.”

“Call me a hopeless romantic or whatever, I’ve heard all of it.” Jaehwan bumped Minhyun’s arms playfully.

“How about idiot?”

“I’ve heard idiot.”

“Sappy?” Jaehwan looked at him with wonder, like he’s found something in him unxepectedly.

Jaehwan admitted, finally. “Okay, that’s new.”

“Would you mind if I show you something?” Minhyun waited for the other’s nod before pulling his dress up. Jaehwan laughed at the sneakers Minhyun was wearing beneathhis petticoat. Jaehwan was confused with what Minhyun was doing but the taller man just winked at him.

Minhyun liked it that Jaehwan looked so flustered all of a sudden.

“Isn’t it improper for a bride to do this in front of the groom or are you suggesting we consummate our marriage already?”

Minhyun laughed loudly causing him to pause with what he was doing. The house was still noisy with drunken _Dying Inside_ people so he couldn’t care any less. It took him a few more seconds to pull out what seemed like his wallet. He straightened himself up and fixed his veil. No one likes a messy bride.

He opened his wallet and searched for its pockets. There was one picture he’s trying to pull out but it was somehow stuck. A few tugs more and the picture was finally out. Minhyun handed it to Jaehwan.

It was an old picture probably taken with a film camera but it was digitally restored. It showed a boy with fat cheeks, kneeling in front of a  girl—no, a boy wearing a white dress and a veil, sitting helplessly on the floor, crying. The boy, wearing a borrowed suit, a little big for him, and a turquoise bow tie, had his hands on the bride’s face as if the tears would stop flowing if he wiped them away.

The picture looked beautiful, felt beautiful; and this was where the nostalgia comes in. The images of that night still vivid in Minhyun’s and Jaehwan’s memories—how Jaehwan became his prince defending Minhyun from the kids who did not like his costume, how Minhyun’s eyes looked at Jaehwan when he offered him a handkerchief for his tears, and how Jaehwan lifted up the veil to kiss him on the forehead with a promise that he would protect him.

Jaehwan fell in love when he was four or five, Minhyun did so too when he was five or six.  Minhyun was Jaehwan’s lost _bride_ and Jaehwan was the groom who did not run away from him. He was suddenly courageous, fearless even. If this was what Halloween was supposed to help him achieve, he was grateful.

“You found me.” Minhyun finally breathed, tears pooling on the side of his eyes.

“I won’t run away. Twenty years is long but it is so damn worth it to see _this_ once more, the way you look on Hallow’s eve,” Jaehwan mused before closing the gap between their lips.

Minhyun never felt more alive.

**Author's Note:**

> please follow our MinHwan webzine: @mh_dusk!
> 
> also: have you seen the comeback teaser huhuhslhmawkchnawrh i'm so excited huhuhu plus there's news that there will be members who will stay and promote as wanna one even after d-day???? like woah let's talk in twt pls hehe @charmandu27
> 
> another: my gf wrote an established!minhwan for Halloween as well, please read it too hehe https://archiveofourown.org/works/16446671


End file.
